The Spacebots (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style) (Season 5)
Season 5 is the fifth and final season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Simon Spacebot - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sarah Spacebot - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Justin Grisgem - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) *Evil Queen Lika - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Fryguy - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Master Neaforce - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) Episodes # Spacetangled Up/The Revenge of Brandy Harrington (September 9, 1989) # Guided Space-Ille (September 16, 1989) # The Revenge of Chip and Dale/The Spacebots hang out with The Fryguys (September 23, 1989) # Countdown to the Space End (September 30, 1989) # The Avengers of Spaceland (October 7, 1989) # Through the Center of the Spaceland/Sailing S.S. Spaceland (October 14, 1989) # Hard and Under Space Pressure/The Spacebots' Birthday Bash (October 21, 1989) # The Revenge of the Turbo Aliens (October 28, 1989) # A Very Special Louise Belcher/Spaceland's Biggest Dance Off (November 18, 1989) # The Last Adventure in the Galaxy (December 2, 1989) Gallery Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Sam Spacebot Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Soleil Spacebot Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jay Spacebot Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Bianca Blastoff Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Evil Queen Lika Category:TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz's Seasons Category:TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz's Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5